School's Out
by sweetstothesweetfarewell
Summary: It's been two years since the Reboot Murders. Things are back to normal. The survivors are in college and have lives again. Too bad the mask can never be packed away. Sequel to Whisper to a Scream
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be a fun party.

After all, it had been over two years since the Woodsboro Reboot Murders. The physical scars (for the most part) had healed and the survivors had made great strides in therapy. They acted just like all the other students at Essex and if you weren't a huge follower of the story, you wouldn't be able to tell what they had been through. At least with most of them.

So it was fine that when STAB: Resurrection had been released on DVD, a party was thrown in Pangborn Hall, where they all lived. The boys lived on the third floor and the girls on the fourth, Jill and Kirby rooming together and Alice living right down the hall with someone unconnected to the mess back in Woodsboro. The three person rooms had been taken before they could secure one and they did not want to pull the victim card. That would be counter productive to the whole 'getting better' thing that they were supposed to be doing.

Pop music, from the college station, played as Jill and Kirby got ready. As Kirby rooted through her dresser to find a sweater she wanted to wear, Jill studied herself with a hand mirror. Her nose had been broken that night, rather badly. A top surgeon had fixed it for her (no cost, of course) but there was still a very small bump on it. She worried about it ruining her face, but everyone said that she looked just fine.

"You think its a good idea?" Kirby asked, yanking the sweater over her tank top.

"Why not? It might even be fun. Seeing what they got right," Jill answered. "I mean, we did have input, but come on...how much does Hollywood listen?"

"You have a point. I've read good things, but those were from the perspective of someone who wasn't there. Hell, we're the experts," Kirby smirked. "Only we can say how good it is."

The movie had been filmed while they had been in school and they had been unable to go and supervise it. And they had put off seeing it for months. But their dormmates had been so eager to have the party that no one had the heart to shut it down. They had to face the music one day.

xxx

Down the hall, Regina Nelson was flipping through a back issue of Cosmo, one eye on her roommate, who was brushing her hair without a mirror. Alice did not like mirrors very much, and who could blame her?

That night had left her with a scar that ran upwards from the corner of her mouth to her cheekbone, ugly and gnarled. Too thick for makeup to cover it up (all the screaming had just made the wound worse, tearing it wider) Alice had been forced to live with it advertising her status as a victim to the world.

(That's her.

Who?

The chick from California. Who almost died)

Severe blood loss had almost done her in. Things had been so chaotic that she had almost bled out in the ambulance, begging the EMTs to not let her.

Everything she had worn that night had needed to be thrown away. Too much blood, no way to get it out.

"You gonna be okay?" Regina asked as Alice brushed her hair, tying it up into a ponytail. The redhead always wore a men's black hoodie, and it was on now, over a tight gray t-shirt with the school logo on it, strands of hair coming out of her ponytail right away.

"Of course I am. Jason said that he'll keep a eye on me." It had been a rough road, and it still was. Alice felt like a burden and she hated herself for it.

As if on cue, the man in question showed up. "Ready?" he asked and pecked Alice on the lips in greeting.

"As I'll ever be," Alice said and took her boyfriend's hand.

xxx

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"DVD?"

Charlie grinned and held up the shiny new case. It was still wrapped in the Best Buy plastic, the remains of the price sticker still present. They had set up the party in one of the lounges on the first floor, just like old times all over again.

The Cinema Club, at least the original incarnation had disbanded after the attacks. With the members in and out of the hospital, or not in school at all, or unable to talk for months, it could not be held anymore. Though the year before, Alice's brother had started it up and it was doing well. Not the same, but what was?

"Can I come in? Or do I have to wait with the masses?"

Ruby Pierce fluttered into the room, her long skirt swishing as she walked, her bangles clinking. A theater major, she had a flair for the dramatic, but was usually rather normal.

Normal with an edge was welcome.

"I think we can allow you in," Charlie said and walked over to her and slid his arm around her shoulders. They had met on the set of the Cinema Club's first movie of the year, him being the director and her being the leading lady. They had clicked right away and she had made the first move a week into production, and he had accepted.

"Get a room." Robbie said as he flicked on his headset. "Welcome to Hall Pass: The College Years. Today...we watch the first and hopefully last STAB movie based off our lives."

xxx

Author's Note: Questions may have been raised. And they will be answered in time.

Welcome to...5CREAM: SCHOOL'S OUT


	2. Chapter 2

The movie had an all-star cast,with the original actors reprising their roles as Sidney, Gale and Dewey. The girls were played by Kristen Stewart, Amber Heard and Scout Taylor Compton, who were Jill, Kirby and Alice respectively. Zac Efron and Kyle Gallner as Robbie and Charlie. Being played by a High School Musical cast member was a source of great shame for Robbie. Lookwise, Amber Heard had stretched to play Kirby, but she had apparently done a good job. Kristen Stewart as Jill had been a surprise, but Jill had been pleased that such a big name had played her and she had done just fine, even using her emotions, according to the reviews. The other two were happy with the casting of their parts, solid horror alums.

About forty people crowded into the lounge for the movie night, most of them residents of Pangborn, though a few strays from other dorms across the sprawling campus wandered in. Someone brought pizza, and it was gone within minutes, Robbie grabbing the last couple slices before heading over to the seats in the center of the room, where the entire group was gathered. Jill was sitting in a chair someone had dragged over for her, texting her agent. There were talks of her writing a book, much like the one Sidney had written. It would sell, no question. Aside from her backstory hook, she would still be under the drinking age when it came out. So it had to be done quick, before her star faded. Kirby was on the couch and waiting for her pizza and happily took it, taking a huge bite out of it as soon as it was in her hands. On her lap was a notepad, since the next episode of their podcast was going to be about the movie. A part of her wanted to like it, but at the same time, she wasn't sure. It was different than the other STAB movies. This was her life that had been made into entertainment for the masses. She had every right to be picky over every little thing.

Ruby and Charlie were on the other end of the couch, side by side, her head on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh. It was clear that she was ready to get into comfort mode at any moment now. On the floor, in a beanbag chair was Alice with Jason in the beanbag next to her. They were not touching at all, Alice's jaw clenched as she played with the straw sticking out of her soda can, taking a sip every now and then. Out of everyone there, she was one who had been the least willing to do this.

_I already have a visual reminder of what happened thank you very much. _

But in the end, she had agreed to come. For the others.

They had stuck together through the hospitalizations, everyone visiting each other every day, or at least talked. According to everyone, they had been through hell together and it was so sweet that they had been able to stay together. A lot of people would drift apart, unable to be around people who would just remind them of what had happened.

But, the Five were a team. Gale had bowed out of the limelight, wanting to just live in peace this time around. Sidney's death had affected her the most, making her unsure of her own mortality. The Rileys still lived in Woodsboro, living the lives they had led before the Reboot Massacre. It had become all about the Five, the main targets of the massacre, the shiny new faces. Jill was the leader, the one who led the interviews, handled the press. Kirby was the sassy second in the command, the breakout character. Everyone loved her and Robbie. They were peas in a pod, playing off each other perfectly. Charlie and Robbie shared the title of the geeky guy who had a cult fanbase of their own kind, so to speak, the former having more a fanbase with the ones who preferred the quiet, brooding types. He didn't say as much as the others during interviews but it was guaranteed that at least one thing he said would be quoted a lot on Tumblr. Alice was the sad, broken doll of the group, the one who got sent stuffed animals instead of flowers. She had the least quotes, usually hanging back, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"You gonna be okay?" Jason asked, leaning towards her. His hand ran down Alice's back, a gesture that was meant to be soothing. "We can go somewhere else. You don't have to be here."

Alice looked up and with Jason still leaning over her, she could see Charlie. Their eyes met and for a moment, there was a spark in her eyes, something that only Charlie saw. "No. I'll be fine," she muttered and went to sip her soda. The telltale slurp sounded. There was nothing left.

"Need me to-?" In response, Alice just shook her head and got up. Jason was a nice guy but he treated her like she was a china doll, which both helped and hurt her. Hard to move on if someone was treating you like your wounds were still raw and fresh. As she moved through the crowd, it parted for her. That tended to happen a lot. It was hard to blend in these days no matter where she went, and even more difficult on campus. It had been big news when they had come to Essex and the room was filled with movie buffs. Back before that night, Alice had entertained the idea of becoming famous. It was not as glamorous as she had thought it was going to be.

There was no Pepsi in the cooler but there was a machine down the hall. The quarters in her pocket jingled as Alice slipped out of the lounge and down the hall.

"Didn't know he was showing up."

As if he had teleported, Charlie showed up at her side. Alice shrugged and began to dig through her pockets for change, taking her sweet time.

"It was implied. And you never said she would be here."

"Touche."

The 75 cents was already in the machine, but she hadn't hit the button yet. Things had changed over the past two years, more than anyone could ever know. Before if her hair had fallen out of its ponytail like it just had, he would have tucked it back behind her ear. But now, he let it dangle.

"Ready for it?" she asked as she smacked the Pepsi button.

"As I'll ever be," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Xxx

The beginning had been based on what they had been able to guess. Stab 7 had been in the DVD player and Jenny had called Marnie from her phone. Otherwise, it was all guesses. In her head, Jill pointed out what was inaccurate. The first few scenes were easy to watch. And very accurate. The school scenes were very close, since they just copied Robbie's footage frame by frame for a good amount of it and the bits not filmed had been filled in by the persons involved.

Alice had not expected for them to show what happened to her mother. Or at least what the filmmakers assumed what had happened to her mother. To this day, there was no trace of her. In a few years, she would be gone long enough to be declared legally dead.

The actress they had chosen resembled her mother enough. And the house in the movie was very close to her own childhood home, lookwise. There must have been a Hall Pass archive binge to achieve that level of accuracy. Alice had watched the whole scene frozen in place. It was like watching her mother die right in front of her. Of course, in the movie version, the killer dragged Jessica away, still gurgling and trying to fight. Somehow, that was worse.

"I-I need to go," Alice mumbled and stood, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and she forgot her hoodie in her rush to leave, having shrugged it off at some point. Jason moved to got after her but Charlie was quicker, grabbed her hoodie and following her out. Kirby just shook her head when Jason glanced at her, a confused expression on his face. It was something that only a fellow survivor could help with.

Charlie found her on the steps, head in her hands, soft sobs echoing in the empty stairwell. Alice cried a lot more these days. Charlie had seen her cry more in the past two years than he had in the eleven years before that. He sat by her, draping her hoodie over her shoulders.

"It was a bad idea," Alice whispered, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Maybe it was. But you have to admit, that guy from Glee is a hilarious Trevor," Charlie said, trying to ease the ever present tension. Alice snorted and nodded.

"You're right," she said and looked up, slipping her arms into the sleeves. There was actual space between them. They were too far apart for her to rest her head on his shoulder, or to grab his hand without the gesture being obvious. Not that they could. They were with other people, both of whom were watching the movie. It was all very real, right down to having the relationships being Facebook official. "She'll never get it you know. No matter how much you think you connect, she will never understand that one part of you."

"Does he understand?" Charlie's voice was nearly mocking now, angry that she had brought this up. The one time they had allowed themselves to try and clear the air, it had been ugly, with Alice still stuck deep in the past them and Charlie trying to move forward.

"As much as she does," Alice said and got up, not even saying goodbye before she ran up the steps, towards her dormroom. Charlie just shook his head and went back to the lounge, just in time to see the tail end of Olivia's death scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you sleep?"

Alice looked up from the mirror. Regina hovered right next to her, staring. The expression in her eyes was unreadable. But it was familiar. Everyone had been giving her that look over the past year or so. There were a few looks, ones that had not been given before and that never would have cropped up if the Reboot Murders had never happened. At the sight of something clenched in her hand, Regina's expression flickered and changed into one of the new expressions. Alice just smirked without humor and opened her fist without asking.

Merely two brown pills. Advil.

"I have a headache," was all she said before popping them dry. "But I did sleep. All eight hours." She had gotten into bed as soon as she had gotten back to her dorm, curling under the covers. She had just laid there for a while, trying to keep the tears and hysteria at bay. The methods her therapist had taught her, the counting, the breathing, she did them until she finally fell asleep. She didn't remember her dreams at all. Maybe that was a good thing. When she had dreamed and remembered them, it had been hellish.

So not dreaming was the better route.

"I gotta go down to laundry," Alice said after she was done brushing her hair, tying it up into a ponytail. "Need anything done?" she asked as she stripped her sheets and dropped them into the laundry basket before making her way to where they kept their linens. There was only one set left on her shelf, and she quickly shut the door. "Shit," she muttered, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

"Why don't you ever use those?" Regina was curious now. They had been living together for a few months now and not once had she ever seen those sheets on the bed. They were pretty enough, a deep green color that looked sort of like silk only they weren't. Alice had four other sets she rotated, but those hadn't even moved from their spot on the shelf.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Alice muttered, clutching the handles of the laundry basket a little too tightly. The edges dug into her palms as memories assaulted her, mistakes coming back. It hadn't been long enough, she hadn't allowed herself to deal with it. Instead, she had tried to push it back, tried to forget what had happened on those green sheets.

xxx

***_It was a dangerous amount, she knew that. But hell, she had been taking it for a while now and the usual amounts weren't cutting if. With her jaw set, Alice popped the tablets into her mouth and chugged her water. It wasn't going to hit her right away, she knew that but she sort of felt her body start to tingle. _

_50 mg of Adderall was the most she had ever taken. It was five times as much as when she had started, but after a while, she had started needing more and more. It kept her from sleeping for ages and when she did crash, her mind was dream free. After a year of nightmares, she had enough and went to find someone on campus who would sell to her. She had the money, and never went out to use it, so it piled up, burning a hole in her pocket. _

_It helped in other ways. When Alice was high, she felt like she could do anything. The pain in her hand seemed to go away and she could paint again. That had been the main reason she had started. The pills helped you focus and she hadn't done a damn thing since before the murders. Her paints had crusted inside their bottles and her brush set had gotten dusty from lack of use. One lecture on the dangers of ADD meds later and she had started to ask questions. It had been easier to find than she thought it would be. _

_That night was the first of a long weekend. Alice's roommate, Lisa, had gone home for the weekend since she lived close by. That left their room all for Alice, who was more than happy about the arrangement. As the drugs began to kick in, the red head changed into cotton shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her paints and laid out the newspaper on the floor before she began to paint, dipping her brush in blue first._

_Red was rarely used these days. _

_It was an hour or so later when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called, her voice a little too forceful, chirpy. The pills made her more chatty, more active. When she was buzzing, Alice was closer to her normal self than she was when she wasn't. Hell, when she was buzzing, she was even more cheery than the old Alice. _

_"Hey Lissy," Charlie said as he walked into the room. She just waved and kept painting, green randomly slashing its way onto the canvas. At this point, she's just doing random abstract crap, trying to get as much done as possible. Okay, maybe she had taken too much. _

_"What's up?" she asked as he sat on her bed, her eyes not leaving the canvas. In turn, Charlie's eyes never left her legs. It was the first time he had seen them since before the murders. Even in the summer, she had worn jeans. The scar on her leg was visible if she wore shorts, at least the kind mainly marketed to girls. And it wasn't like anything had happened. Things had stalled after the murders. _

_"Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out," he said. "Watch a movie or something." Alice turned to look at him and nodded. Her hand was shaking, drops of paint falling onto the newspaper._

_"I could use a break," she said and dropped the paintbrush. She was now really pumped about watching a movie. It had been a while since it had been just them and a DVD. Not since...before. _

_A lot of things had not happened since before. _

_They wound up watching the original Halloween. They had seen it a dozen times if they had seen it once and were only half focused. The nearing climax wasn't interesting anymore. Before, someone would be waving their arms and dragging out Jaime Lee's 'Where are the keys?' line until someone smacked them upside the head. Now, they were silent, only interested in the comforts of sound and light. Alice was jittering, hardly able to keep still, shaking the bed more often than not._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw Alice flex her hand and wince. It had been less than a year and she wasn't 100 percent. The knife had gone through nerves apparently. It hurt to open and close her hand. Not to mention her limp. Charlie's own stomach was scarred and he had needed to drink through a straw for a few months. He still got headaches from being hit on the head more than once with heavy objects. Robbie's stomach and chest looked like someone had taken a cheese grater to it. He had just gotten back on solid foods and for a while, he couldn't even walk. Kirby couldn't sleep and Jill's nose had been broken so badly, she had ended up getting a free nose job from a plastic surgeon to the stars. _

_Charlie wondered if they would ever be the same again. _

_Alice kept playing with her hand. Charlie could see the bumps of her spine through her tank top and was reminded of how he used to run his finger down her spine and make her squeal. Nostalgic, he slipped a hand under her shirt and did so. He took his time, unlike before and she shuddered and sighed in a way he had never heard before (at least coming from a real person)_

_"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Alice turned to him and shook her head. He kept his hand on her lower back. She turned around and looked down at him, her long hair falling into her face. His hand slid to her stomach, his splayed fingers starting at her bellybutton and ending a little past the waistline of her shorts. _

_Under the fabric. _

_"I came back because I love you." Alice was speaking rather quickly. "Oh god, I was so scared for you. And the others but we had finally...and it was in my fucking head and I didn't want you to be alone." _

_The fact that she used present tense when she described how she felt did not escape either of them. Charlie sat up and leaned in. They were forehead to forehead, his now lower on her, having moved when he sat up. Neither of them could move, and the fingers of her good hand curled, clutching the dark green sheets._***

Xxx

Author's Note: There is more to this scene. Just thought I would give you a teaser.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the premiere, Charlie woke up in his own bed, a warm body pressed up against his. When he cracked his eyes open, all he saw was a mass of red hair and for a moment, his sleep confused mind was just that. confused as to just who it was in his bed. But as his brain and eyes adjusted to being awake, he saw that it was Ruby in his bed. Of course, she wasn't supposed to be there, at least according to the dorm rules. But the RA looked the other way when it came to the Woodsboro survivors. Ruby spent a few nights a week in his room. Robbie either spent the night with Kirby or waited for Charlie to text him that it was all clear. It had been a bit weird for him, having her around so much. But after a few weeks, he had gotten used to her. Ruby and Robbie were now decent friends and she was even a regular on the vlog. The fanbase, as any would be when it came to new characters, was torn about her. The part that liked her called her the Jewel or just Jewel.

The Hall Pass fanbase was a chill group, very respectful of the people they watched so much. They had kept their promise not to talk about the movie on the site forums. For the most part. They had mentioned that it had diverged from the real events a bit. The Five had been curious about that, wondering how the hell that had happened. After all, they had asked to recreate Robbie's footage, gotten copies of the witness statements and everyone had been interviewed several times by various sources. They had even made a special with Oprah a month before the writing had started and had recounted the day in the most detail they could manage.

As they had found out, Hollywood had changed a few things. One of them had been the Cinema Club scene. Alice had been cut from that entirely, written out by a line saying that she was still pretty out of it from being sedated. All of her plot relevant lines had been given to Kirby and everything else had been cut. Jill had also gotten more lines in that scene. Another thing they had changed was the death scenes. They were bloodier and gorier, even Olivia's. While a lot of the outfits had been identical to what they had been wearing, movie!Trevor had not worn those ugly shoes the real one had been so fond of. Maybe Nike hadn't wanted to be associated with a depraved spree killer who had been shot in the junk.

While it had not been changed, the fight scene between Alice and Trevor had been shot in a very weird way. It had made everyone, even people who weren't even connected to the murders, uncomfortable and later they had all agreed that it was best Alice had left the room. It had looked more like he had been trying to rape her than trying to kill her. It had been in the little things. Like how movie!Trevor had pinned movie!Alice down, the expressions on his face, the tone of his voice as he had told her he was going to have a lot of fun with her. He had looked turned on when he had cut open her shirt. The way movie!Alice had looked when she had tried to get out from under him and the way she had begged him had sounded more like she was begging him not to do something else due to the lack of murder references. The highly sexualized way the thigh stabbing wound up looking had not helped anything, making Ruby and Jason turn away.

The scene of just Alice and Charlie before Trevor had come into the fray for what had been the final showdown had been full of a different sort of subtext. Movie!Charlie had stroked her cheek and hair and movie!Alice had cried and begged for him not to leave her. Their foreheads had been touching and it had looked like they were going to kiss. In turn, a scene that was technically a guy trying to kill one friend in from of the other had turned into a guy trying to rape a girl in front of her boyfriend before he killed them.

If the intended effect had been to either make their viewers want to curl up in a ball or bathe in bleach then it had been achieved, big time. The movie had ended with the news crews reporting in front of the hospital, the final words being a voiceover of Jill saying 'We're the survivors now', the same words she had said in the Cinema Club scene. That had actually been said by her, but months later during their Ellen interview. That had been done by the actual Jill, who had been the only one in the group who had been offered any sort of role in the movie. And since she was the face of the group, it made sense.

After the movie, Ruby had gone with Charlie up to his room while Kirby and Robbie had gone off together. Jill had stayed at the party, letting the latter couple have their privacy. When they had been alone, Ruby had tried to get Charlie to talk about the movie and his feelings regarding it but he hadn't wanted to. There wasn't much for him to say, at least to her. So after the failed talk, they had watched an episode of Scrubs and wound up fooling around, capping off the night with sex. While Charlie had been with her, he had been able to put it all out of his mind.

But now it was back in his head, squirming around in his brain. The murders, the recovery, Alice. Charlie sort of hated himself for it, but he was still stuck on her, even though he was with Ruby, who was better for him. She was lively, happy, always trying to make the day a little brighter. Aside from knowing them, she had no connection to the murders. In short, she was good for him.

But even after all the bullshit, Charlie was still hung up on her. She was still in him, under his skin and in the back of his brain. He knew that it was messed up, but after that night on the green sheets, it could not be helped.

Xxx

_It had happened so fast. One moment, they had been only kissing and the next, they were half naked and under the sheets, tangled in each other. Charlie's shirt was on the floor and his jeans were unzipped. Alice seemed to be less shy about her nudity, since she was only in her boyshort panties. She had been the first to take off her clothes, pausing their makeout session to take off her shirt. It was the first time he had ever seen her breasts and he had wanted to savor the moment. What he had seen after the murders did not count. So Charlie had pulled her to him and slid his hand slowly up her torso and cupped one breast. It had felt warm and soft, like he had always imagine it would. The tips of his fingers brushed against her stiff nipples every now and then, making her gasp and squirm. _

_After a while, they settled into sort of dry humping as they lay on their sides, face to face. Charlie was gripping Alice's breasts, sometimes a little too tightly. His nails dug into her soft skin. There would be bruises and marks in the morning. Alice's face was buried in the crook of his neck, muffling the noises she made as her hands roamed over every inch of him that she could reach._

"_Can I take your pants off?" she asked, breathing heavily against his skin in between words. _

"_Yeah," Charlie said, releasing his iron grip on her body so she could pull back. Her shaking hands took hold of his jeans and boxers, gripping them tightly. After a moment's hesitation, she yanked them right down to around his knees. The head cock brushed against her stomach, making him gasp and buck against her. The wave of sensation that crashed over him made Charlie do it over and over again, rutting against her stomach in an artless rhythm. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands went to her hips, gripping hard enough so that there would be bruises there too in the morning. _

"_Should I stop?" he asked after a while. Alice turned her head and he could see the scar on her cheek. The bottom of his stomach dropped out and he was back there in the living, the blood everywhere and the screaming filling his head. _

"_If you want to fuck me." Alice sounded really serious, her eyes intense and focused on his face. "Because I want to fuck you."_

_If the flashback hadn't happened already then Charlie would have finished already, coming all over already sort of slick stomach. "Um yeah. I want to. Fuck yeah." This had been on his mind for over a year, night after night, shower after shower. And now that it was happening, Charlie could hardly believe it was happening. _

"_Do you have a condom?" Alice's voice broke through the his thoughts once again. Charlie nodded and fumbled with his pants, taking them all the way off before getting his wallet from the back pocket. There was a condom in there. He kept it there because it was what college guys did. They kept condoms on hand because they were sure that they were going to get laid or really wanted to get lucky. Normal guys didn't pine for a girl they had kissed twice in high school who was long gone. In a way, the people all of them had been were gone vanishing after that night. While she was still alive, Alice as he had known her was all but dead. _

_The condom was in the compartment behind the credit card slots. It took him a couple tries to get it out, forcing him to look away from her. Finally he got it out and turned back to her. _

_The look in her eyes was weird. Alice looked distant, like her brain was in a far away place. Charlie put the condom on the pillow and crouched on top of her, cupping her cheek. "Hey," he whispered, getting between her parted legs. "You sure you're okay with this?"_

"_Yeah," Alice whispered, grabbing the condom, holding it between them. "I want to feel alive again."_

_The weird thing was that he knew how she felt. He could have died that night so he knew about the fear, the wondering about the what-ifs. He had studied the scars daily for months and still did so every now and then. The nightmares still came along every few weeks. Nodding, Charlie bent his head down to kiss her before he opened the condom packet. It took him a couple tries to get it on right. His hands were shaking too much for him to be smooth about it. When he had been with Summer, he hadn't been half this nervous despite it being his first time. This was different. He loved her, it meant something. _

_After making sure that it was on right, Charlie got back between her legs. One arm was in a pushup position and his other hand was on his cock, to help guide himself. Slowly, he pushed his way inside her, his eyes on that, making sure he did it right. He only looked up when she gasped. _

"_You okay?" Charlie stopped, only partially inside her at this point. Alice nodded, even though she was biting her lip and her eyes were shiny with tears. _

"_Yeah. It's just…well, my first time."_

_For a moment, Charlie felt bad. That had skipped his mind. It was her first time and it was…this. He should have put it off and made it special for her. While he wasn't bothered that his first time hadn't been special in the slightest, maybe she would be. _

"_We can stop. If it's too much."_

"_No. It's fine."_

_The words stuck in his throat. Now would have been the perfect moment to say it. But he swallowed the words down and kept going. He stopped when he was all the way in. By then, he was breathing heavily, fresh sweat beading along his skin. Alice's hands were on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. When he began to move, she gasped and clutched harder. Several of her nails broke his skin and he let out a hiss of pain. As he began to speed up, the bed began to creak and he was thankful that the party down the hall was loud enough to cover up their noises. He was grunting, gasping and moaning while a few squeaks and whimpers came from her every now and then. _

"_You feel so good," Charlie whispered against her neck, peppering her skin with kisses, careful not to bite. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Oh fuck!" He could feel it in the pit of his stomach and he moved faster and faster, trying to catch up with the rolling and crashing feeling in his gut. The bed creaked louder and louder, a pillow falling off it. the lamp on the bedside table shook. Charlie wrapped his arms around Alice and held her close as he came, spilling inside the condom. The last thrusts were awkward and he collapsed on top of her, shaking like a leaf on the wind. _

_After a few minutes, Alice push to push at him, trying to get him off of her. Charlie rolled off and flopped next to her, still breathing heavily. He could feel his heart hit the inside of his chest. Despite having just finished, his cock was twitching a little. Charlie felt a smile tug on his lips and he rolled over to Alice, wanting to feel her against him again. _

_But she pulled away, sitting up and pulling the blanket up to her neck. "You should clean up," she whispered, looking at her lap. The way her hair fell around her face hid her expression. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Again, she pulled away. Slowly, Charlie got out of her bed, grabbing his clothes. The condom was thrown away, Charlie making sure it was hidden under notebook paper and food wrappers. _

"_I guess I should go." He didn't want to, though. Charlie wanted to stay. He wanted to hold her until the morning and go down to the cafeteria for breakfast with her. He wanted to hold her hand on their way there._

"_Yeah…that would be best," Alice said, her voice oddly cold. _

_So Charlie put on his clothes and walked out of her room. _

Xxx

Of course he had tried to fix things after that night. For weeks, he had tried to get her to talk to him. But Alice had refused to even acknowledge what had happened, even covering her ears when he brought it up. After an intense screaming match near the end of the school year, Charlie had given up. That summer, Charlie went back to Woodsboro and Alice went to Arizona with her family. He returned to school early to help work on the film, being the director and all.

The rest, as they say, was history.

With Ruby, he never fumbled, always got the condom on the first time. She was a live wire, once even kicking his alarm clock off the nightstand. Another time, she had ripped out some of his hair. That part of their relationship was great.

But that night had the number one slot.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Rorby Productions: STAB: Resurrection Review]**

Kirby: First off, let me say that the use of a stock subtitle for our story is just….really? You couldn't think of a better title?

Robbie: Kirbs, you do remember that they had to rush it when the families started to make noise about suing?

Kirby: True. But I mean, the writer did his freaking homework. I mean, he spent hours watching your old vlog, reading the files, watching our interviews…you think he would have set aside an hour to think of a decent title for his masterpiece!

Robbie: Touché. And she is right folks. The writer, Will Kennison, did a lot of research. I mean, a lot. And fun fact: he wrote the first STAB, which was one of his first gigs. So, he returned to his roots with this flick. Good for him.

Kirby: And he hasn't lost his touch. From an objective standpoint, _Resurrection _has the humor, scares and meta…ness that made the first one such a classic. Which is amazing, considering that we're meta on purpose and back then, it was all just part of the package. I think.

Robbie: We'll never know. The Rileys have stepped out of the limelight. And they had such small roles in the original movies that they couldn't really tell us. [pause] It's easier to talk about it like this is really all just a movie.

Kirby: To quote the late Billy Loomis: 'It's all a movie. It's all one great big movie.'

Robbie: We didn't get to pick our genre though.

Kirby: Getting back to the point, _Resurrection_ is actually a pretty good movie. If it wasn't about us, we could have loved it.

Robbie: It has earned its place in the franchise we adore so much.

Kirby: As usual, we're going to outline the plus points and then the minus points of the movie. The plus points were accuracy, attention to detail, cinematography and writing.

Robbie: Okay accuracy. Holy crap was this accurate. I was blown away. And I had flashbacks.

Kirby: So did I. It was like we were back in Woodsboro all over again. That was…weird.

Robbie: To say the least. As some of you may know, Kennison and the director, Nick Lehane, watched Hall Pass from the party at the Becker house just before school started to the murders over and over. That is a month and a half of footage over and over. Gotta give them credit. I read somewhere that they took notes on everyone they could and gave it to the actors so they could incorporate our quirks accordingly. And it showed.

Kirby: We'll cover that when we get to attention to detail. But, aside from a few things that didn't even impact the storyline, there were no changes made. Everything happened as we remembered. We watched the Hall Pass episodes before starting this review to be sure. And it was the same lines, just different faces.

Robbie: I feel like all of us should have gotten a writer's credit. All I got was consultant.

Kirby: At least that your name is in the credits. Oh, no one but Jill and this guy were in the credits. That voiceover was…it was sort of weird but it did fit now that I think about it.

Robbie: I wonder why they cut Alice out of the Cinema Club scene?

Kirby: Who knows? Though I want to go online and point out to the people that quote what movie me said in that scene that she actually said all of that.

Robbie: I was sort of disappointed Amber Heard didn't cut her hair for the role.

Kirby: That was seriously like, the one detail about me that was off. And that segues perfectly into the attention to detail. If they could do it, they replicated it. Our outfits, our rooms, the school, everything.

Robbie: Except Trevor's shoes. Nike had an issue.

Kirby: I wonder why.

Robbie: I'm pretty sure that if they could have, they would have used the actual clothes we wore.

Kirby: That would have been fifty shades of creepy.

Robbie: No question.

Kirby: They did use actual furniture from Woodsboro High for the meeting scene. The desks and chairs were sent to the studio. Lehane called my parents himself and asked for some stuff from our house for the set. My mom just hung up right in his ear. Though, they still reproduced my house down to the smallest detail.

Robbie: Even the headset they used was the same model as the one I used. It was already considered outdated and off the shelves by the time production rolled around so they had to look for that.

Kirby: To sum up, let's say you watched the video of us at school before the murders on the vlog archives and then watched that scene in the movie, it pretty much looks the same. Apply to everything else.

Robbie: Not much to say about the cinematography except the camera work was really good. The way they cut between Trevor and Alice during the final fight scene was creepy and effective.

Kirby: The lighting during the death scenes was creepy. All the time.

Robbie: The writing…the original parts were really well written.

Kirby: Like the scenes between Sidney and her aunt. Tori Spelling and Julianne Moore sold it, which of course is in part due to their acting but we know that good actors can sink to Tommy Wiseau levels when the writing is crap. But you could just feel how much they had both lost, the regrets they both had.

Robbie: Yeah. And the cops were actual comic relief. Unlike the ones from STAB 6.

Kirby: God, don't mention them. Their puns made me physically ill.

Robbie: And of course, we have to give props for Gale and Dewey's dialogue. They sounded so…real. Like the actual people.

Kirby: Their troubles were portrayed rather realistically. None of that over the top crap Hollywood usually has couples who are fighting say.

Robbie: So we covered the good points. Now…the bad.

Kirby: Some of the kill scenes, a few casting choices and the way some scenes were…I guess the word is interpreted.

Robbie: They overdid a lot of the kill scenes. Upped the gore factor, made them over the top. Like, Olivia's. They had her guts everywhere and her head was almost taken off.

Kirby: That's not how it happened. I saw it.

Robbie: And Sidney's assistant wound up impaled when she landed on the news van. That wasn't necessary. At all.

Kirby: They could have faded to black with Alice's mom since no one knows what happened to her. But they didn't. They had to show it and it was kind of tasteless.

Robbie: And did they have to make me bleed from the mouth? That was just…random.

Kirby: Maybe they had too many blood packets and decided to make use of them.

Robbie: That could be true.

Kirby: And…casting. Oh casting department, you did good with a couple choices. Bringing back the original Gale, Dewey and Sidney was a great idea. It tied it all together.

Robbie: And Kyle Gallner and Scout Taylor Compton have decent horror backgrounds, so they were decent choices too.

Kirby: Weird as it is, but Kristen Stewart is better than you think she would be in this. Once you get over that weird feeling that tends to accompany seeing KStew outside of the Twilight movies, you might enjoy her. I did, at least.

Robbie: But then there were the stinkers….

Kirby: Babe, take a deep breath and count to ten.

Robbie: ZAC EFRON AS ME? HE WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICIAL! HOW DO YOU EVEN MAKE THE LEAP?

Kirby: Robbie is not happy about who played him, as you may be able to tell.

Robbie: He upped my camp factor. I am not that sassy.

Kirby: You're more deadpan than sassy. As for Amber Heard…I mean she is like, half a foot taller than me. Her acting was solid but the dissonance was too weird for me to fully enjoy her performance.

Robbie: And as previously mentioned, she didn't get the haircut.

Kirby: The kid from Glee, Darren Something, looked nothing like Trevor but he was creepy enough. That is sort of a wash.

Robbie: Speaking of creepy…okay the final fight scene.

Kirby: What was that? Seriously, what were they aiming for?

Robbie: Trevor was a sadist who got a hard-on when he killed?

Kirby: But that isn't even true. Probably. He was just a psycho.

Robbie: That whole scene left a bad taste in my mouth, to be honest. The way it was shot and acted…the director was a sick fuck. It just came out of nowhere.

Kirby: So glad she didn't see it.

Robbie: Me too.

Kirby: Anyway, the way they lit the shot some of the scene with Hicks and Kate made them seem like they were the killer. Aside from the fact that we know it wasn't the case, those red herrings were pointless. We already had enough.

Robbie: The red herrings aside from those two were all of us, Alice's dad, Tommy, those two cops, Gale, Dewey and some random people during the party scene!

Kirby: Too many red herrings. Not exactly the best way to build suspense.

Robbie: Exactly. We all know how it went down, a quick google search would tell you that. _Titanic _didn't try and build suspense, now did it? At least when it came to the ship sinking. We knew it would happen, so they didn't try to hold us in suspense.

Kirby: Bingo. Look, there were other ways they could have gone about that. Making most of the cast a red herring was not the best idea.

Robbie: But, even with all its faults, _Stab: Resurrection_ was a decent movie. It told our story well.

Kirby: A little too well.


End file.
